


The Uniform

by Lopithecus



Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie PWP Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie PWP Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Clothed Sex, Day 4 Prompt, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie loves the way Buck looks in the first responder uniform
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	The Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you follow my Tumblr, you all will know I have a thing for uniforms. So, obviously I had to choose this prompt. I mean, I’m basically obligated.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> This is for [Buddie PWP week](https://buddiepwpweek.tumblr.com/post/621674620295299072/welcome-to-buddie-pwp-week-2020-join-buddie-pwp) day 4!
> 
> Prompt: Day 4 - Sexualizing the Uniform

One of the nice things about working for the fire department as a first responder is the uniforms. Not only are they comfortable but they look great too. Especially on a particular blue-eyed blond. Eddie loves the way they fit on the body, how they fit around the waist, make the arms pop, and how they make one’s legs look longer.

And if anyone benefits from that the most, it’s Buck and Eddie absolutely  _ loves _ it.

If there was a best dressed in the uniform contest, then Eddie has no doubts that Buck would be the one to win it. Don’t get him wrong, Buck look spectacular in any outfit, but there’s something about that navy blue button-up that makes Eddie go insane.

And Buck knows it.

There’s no one around, it’s late at night, the lights are dimmed out in the main area, and everyone is trying to catch up on some sleep on their twenty-four-hour shift. Everyone except Eddie and Buck who are currently in the locker room, Eddie straddling the bench and Buck standing by the door as his hands play with the buttons on his top.

“Do you want this?” Buck asks him and his voice sounds loud, almost too loud, in the quiet of the room.

“Yes,” Eddie answers simply, not because he doesn’t know what else to say but because he knows he doesn’t have to.

Buck watches him closely, studies him, before moving, dropping his hands from the buttons. Eddie swallows hard. “You like the way I look in this, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Buck walks over, straddles the bench right in front of Eddie. “I like the way it looks on you, too.” He reaches out, rubs a hand along Eddie’s clothed shoulder, and all the way down his bicep before squeezing and letting go. “What do you like about it on me?”

Eddie licks his lips. “Can I touch you?”

Buck nods. “Of course.”

Eddie’s hands fly up to Buck’s shoulder and he rubs at the fabric there. “Where do I begin?”

Buck barks a laugh, making Eddie jump with the suddenness of it. Buck’s shoulders are shaking. “Sorry.”

“Don’t ruin it.”

Buck’s hands come up, palms out. “Sorry, really. Continue.”

Eddie narrows his eyes at Buck suspiciously but continues as directed. “Well, first you always look so neatly put in it.”

“Neatly put?”

“Like, put together. Handsome.” Buck’s wry smile softens at this. “And your shoulders…” Eddie watches his own hands as they slowly drag across Buck’s shoulders. “They fill out the shirt nice until you reach your arms.” Eddie’s hands continue down, lightly skirting over Buck’s biceps. “Your biceps are huge.” Buck is chuckling again but Eddie ignores him this time. “They practically pop out of any shirt you wear but this one… this one…” He smooths his way up, dipping the tips of his fingers into the sleeves. “This one fits you so nicely but still compliments just how big your arms are.”

“So no worry about ruining this shirt?”

“Not with your arms.”

Buck nods. “Continue.”

Eddies does as he’s told, gliding his hands down Buck’s chest and to his waist. “You have that perfect tapered body look and I know you work so hard to get it this way. The shirt tapers as well and it shows that off and, God, Buck, I go crazy for it.”

Buck’s hand comes up, cups Eddie’s neck, grounding him. “What else. I know that’s not your favorite part.”

“Not even close,” Eddie breathes. He’s already hard in his pants and he wants to know if Buck is too but also knows he needs to take his time. He moves his hands down, all the way to Buck’s thighs. Buck licks his lips. Eddie is so close to touching where he actually wants to touch. “The pants make your legs look  _ so long _ , Buck. And you’re already tall to begin with, so the pants accentuating that fact is…” Eddie stops himself, swallows. “Sexy. It’s sexy. It makes me think about you wrapping your long legs around me as we have sex, how strong your legs are because your thighs are just as big as your biceps. It’s sexy as hell, Buck, and I can’t look away when I see you walking in these pants.”

Buck is smiling at him, full of lust and want. “And?”

“And your ass,” Eddie says, not able to stop now. “God, your ass looks so good in these pants and I want to bend you over any chance I can get to-”

Buck cuts him off with a searing kiss, all teeth and tongue as he guides Eddie’s hand to his crotch. As suspected, Buck is hard as well. They continue to rub each other through their slacks, breaths coming in hard pants. “Everything you just said, Eddie,” Buck says. “The same goes for you. You are the sexiest person I have ever seen in this uniform and I can’t get enough of you in it.”

Buck’s words are all it takes to make Eddie come. His breath hitches as he falls forward, face planting into Buck’s shoulder as he groans in pleasure. It takes him a few minutes to finally get his bearing back and to be able to breathe normally. Slowly, Eddie sits up, taking a deep breath.

“Did you…?”

Buck nods. “Yeah,” he sighs.

Eddie licks his lips, looks Buck up and down. “We should probably go get cleaned up and then try and get some sleep before the bell goes off again.”

“Yeah…” Suddenly, Buck is smirking at him. “I’ll go first.” He stands and Eddie knows what he is doing.

Eddie watches him go, with those strong arms and long legs and that sexy, sexy ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that ending too cringe? Probably. Do I care? Not really. XP
> 
> I know I already filled the Clothes Stay On prompt but I can’t sexualize the uniform without them having sex in the uniform. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
